


Jupiter, You're On My Mind

by eyesofmedusa



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Awkward Ways Of Showing Affection, Awkwardness, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Innocence, OC, Weird flirting, Zombies, oc x canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofmedusa/pseuds/eyesofmedusa
Summary: "Welcome to the land of the zombies, known as Z Nation! It's a dead man eat man world, don't fuck up!"A deadly virus sweeps across the world, turning people into cannibalistic undead. No matter how they die, they always come back. Except if you destroy the brain. Then, they can't function. Almost all of the world was annihilated by this disease. Only a few thousand, maybe more, have survived this apocalypse by doing whatever they have to do. A select group, come across by chance or just from the mysterious radio man, Citizen Z, are transferring the only person known to have the antibodies for the cure in his bloodstream to wherever.





	Jupiter, You're On My Mind

This is the new book. i was too lazy to edit the other one, but this is now the new one. 

 

\-------------------


End file.
